Summer Cherries
by XxselfishXxpleasurexX
Summary: Ino sees an opportunity to act on what she thinks is an unrequited love.So, she dresses up as The last Uchiha and makes her attempt. SakuxIno YURI OOC


Authors note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I did not make any money from the writing of this fiction story. What was I listening to while writing this? Apocalyptica and Avenged Sevenfold :D

Warning: OOC, Ino x Sakura, Ino pretends to be Sasuke. Yuri-ish. I am pretty rough around the edges, I do like criticism but Flames will be used as fuel for my attack on the world via turtles!

Summer Cherries

Ino smiled slightly and ran her hand over the smooth box for the umpteenth time. She wasn't sure this would work. _But it just might_, she told herself again. She glanced around the small bathroom just to make sure no one was watching... and then she donned the plastic gloves that banned the dye from sticking to her hands She had cut her hair with long bangs and a short spiky back. Today was the perfect day to put her plan into action. Sasuke would be gone for over a week with Kakashi on a mission and she was supposed to be off at her grandmother's for a week as well. Ino would never get such a perfect opportunity again.

_What if this didn't work?_ Ino asked herself again, staring into the mirror, she sure looked like Sasuke but what if she couldn't pull off the genjutsu that Tsunade had told her about after one two many drinks and a bit of flattery. Ino mentally slapped herself and sat silently in the bathroom waiting for the hair dye to do its job. Of course she could have easily disguised herself with a simple jutsu but a whole day like that and it would sap her small supply of chakra. A loud alarm went off beside the toilet, snapping the once blonde haired girl back to reality, She hurried over to the tub and began rinsing her hair of the stinging dye.

"All this for love? God I must be crazy!" She whispered to herself and moved closer to the faucet to get the last of the black dye out. Standing and quickly undressing from her own beautiful purple clothing she slipped into the popular blue t-shirt and white shorts of the Uchiha. She reasoned with herself that the boy had enough of the same clothes that even if she couldn't get them back to him in time he would never notice them missing, and if he did he had no proof it was her wearing his clothes. Ino faced the mirror and a flash of determination rang through her heart, it was perfect... or at least it was nearly perfect… but almost wasn't good enough. Ino turned her head sideways was her hair a bit too long? She dug through her stalker photo's of Sasuke and found a good reference ... Ino's blue eyes scanned the picture for any variant she hadn't taken into account. No it wasn't the hair, she looked in the mirror again, there! It was her blue eyes… Sasuke's were black. Her heart skipped a beat and sank a little before her mind latched itself onto her last addition to her disguise. Ino dug in a small box under her sink she knew they were here somewhere; Her hands clasped onto the odd little case that held the last piece of the puzzle. Her contact lenses, she had to beg her mother to buy them for her. And now she was pleasantly surprised she had a reason to use them. She searched her mind for the direction's she had been given when she received them. Finding them and sure of herself Ino proceeded to place them over her own brilliantly blue eyes. And this time when she looked at her reflection she would have sworn it was the last Uchiha's reflection, not her own. Ino nodded once and scrambled out of her window and she let out a soft grunt as she lightly hit the cobblestone sidewalk outside of her old fashioned house. And as soon as she stood straight Ino Yamanaka felt like Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino stood staring Idly at the small apartment that Sakura shared with her mother and father. Was it to soon to talk to her? Would she suspect her? Ino jumped up onto the pink haired girl's windowsill and rapped it three times while going over her explanation as to why Sasuke was still here in Konoha. She fixed the most nonchalant expression on herself as she heard footsteps moving towards the window. Ino's heart beat faster and faster and she swore lightly under her breath for being so foolhardy. Why had she even done this? Why had she gone so far to be with this one girl for just a week? Inside the window appeared a teen, her pink hair ruffled slightly in the breeze. And she simply stared at Ino as if she was waiting for her to spill the beans.

"Hey… Sakura " Ino said, she flinched at the difference in her voice.

"What are you doing here S…Sasuke? " Sakura blushed and looked around. Ino smirked at the girl before her. If she knew who she was she would never have called her that.

"I just wanted to ask you… you… if… you wanted too. " Ino's best-laid plan seemed to be crashing around her. She was supposed to sweep Sakura off her feet, not crash into her and knock her down. She couldn't even pull off the utter coolness that Sasuke had surrounded himself with even in his sleep. "Listen, you me and a party tomorrow. " Was what she wanted to say. But instead she seemed to falter and ended up kind acting more like Naruto then Sasuke. Great.

Sakura laughed nervously. And then her cheeks flared up with a tinge of red.

"Listen Sasuke if you think this is some kind of joke I swear I will call my dad up here to teach you some manners! " Sakura fumed.

Ino stepped back in fear of Sakura's father, but as soon as she did she felt her foot slip off of the precarious edge and an unreal air flew around her. It felt like her stomach was lurching up and the rest of her body was falling. Flinging her arms out Ino caught Sakura's ledge and hung there waiting for Sakura to offer a hand up. But no hand up came.

"Sakura this isn't a joke! I really like you, and I want… I want to go out with you!" Ino said hurriedly. She tried to pull herself up but because this is a fanfic, she struggled and watched helplessly as her fingers began to slip.

"Sakura! " She gasped. Yes it wasn't that far down, but the thought that someone she loved so much could bear to even let her fall a little was already attacking her heart. And then she felt the firm grasp of Sakura's. She smiled and heaved herself up.

"But we are already going out Sasuke… " Sakura shut the window on a stunned Ino.

Ino stood there confused, why hadn't she known this? Why did Naruto say they weren't? Sasuke was supposed to be his best friend and yet he didn't even know he was seeing Sakura? I wonder if he would be jealous of Sakura… Ino pushed the thought away, right now she had bigger puzzles to fix. Ino slid off the windowsill and ran to Sakura's front door. She knocked twice then waited and knocked again. This time a bit harder. The door flung open and Sakura's dad stood their, his face skewered in an un-fortunate position.

"Listen here Sasuke, don't you dare let me catch you hurting my girl, I told you exactly what I would do to you if I caught you making her cry!" Ino nodded nervously. She raced up the stairs feeling like an idiot,Ino rapped lightly on Sakura's door. No answer, however the black haired girl could hear a distinct sobbing from the other side of the door. Why on earth was Sakura crying? Had she really hurt Sakura's feelings that bad? Ino slowly opened the door, Sakura's room held up it's name, it always smelled faintly of cherry blossom's, the sweet welcoming smell floated into Ino's nostrils and filled her with courage.

As soon as she set foot in the doorway a purple pillow was flung at her head. _Great. _Ino barely managed to dodge it and flung up her arms in defense. Even though her frail arms would barely do anything against a teenager's anger.

"I cant believe you act like we aren't even going out, and then you have the nerve to ask me out again? What are you getting at Sasuke?!" Sakura shrieked. Her face was red with anger and her hands clumped together so tight they were red. Ino knew from experience that Tsunade's training was very dangerous to normal people.

"Calm down Sakura… I didn't mean it like that… I simply mean to ask you if you wanted to go out to the movies tomorrow! Of course I didn't forget… " Ino nearly shouted, she felt her heart beat quicken and began to wonder if Sakura would believe her lie. Sakura's anger took awhile to dissipate but the anger in her eyes slowly left and was replaced with a kind of interested gleam.

"Oh? What movie is the elegant Sasuke-kun going to take me to? " Sakura asked moving over to her bed and sitting down. Ino flitted through her mind, she hadn't even looked at what was playing in the theatre's.

_Damn. _

"Whatever you want. " Ino improvised.

Sakura nodded approvingly. _Whew… hope I passed that test. _

"Ok we should really see Movie with a cheesy title, in fact to cheesy the author couldn't write it out. " Sakura beamed hopefully over her earlier tyranny.

_Sometimes I don't even understand my own kind. _Ino thought as she allowed Sakura to paint her toe nails after an hour of protesting.

"Your lucky, I don't usually let my girlfriends paint my nails. " Ino smiled. Well it was true, Sakura never go the chance to even see her feet without socks or shoes on.

"I'm not surprised, guys don't usually do the whole nail thing. " Sakura slathered another coat of grey polish over her pinky toe.

Sometimes a conversation is plagued by an awkward silence, usually in a lull between thoughts… but in the silence that followed, didn't feel at all awkward. Ino liked being alone with Sakura and it didn't bother her that they sometimes just sat in silence with each other for long periods of time. It felt right.

Author's note: so, This is just to see if I should keep going.. Im pretty sure I'm fairly rusty. But if you like, tell me so, or I wont keep writing xD


End file.
